Lírio do Deserto
by Nymphadora Alyce
Summary: GaaraxOC Gaara e Kira eram melhores amigos aos 4 anos de idade, mas quando a menina fez 5 anos foi tirada de Suna pelo pai e levada pra Konoha, agora, 7 anos depois o reencontro acontece, no Chunnin Shiken


**Primeira fanfic, espero que gostem, é GaaraxOC e sim, terá cenas de sexo [escritora tarada]**

**Enfim, não me lembro muito bem dos ocorridos pois terminei Naruto Clássico há um bom tempo, mas prometo me esforçar ao máximo pra ficar como no anime/manga ^^**

**Gostou? Deixe seu review lá ^^**

* * *

Ele não sabia que sentimento era esse, dor? Angústia? Sofrimento? Não... por mais que procurasse, Gaara não sabia descrever o que sentia, sabia apenas que sentia isso por que viu Kira saindo pela porta...

Da primeira vez que ela o deixou, eles tinham apenas 5 anos, Kira era a única que não abandonou Gaara, ela era a criança mais extrovertida de toda Suna, era também a única que falava com Gaara, sem medo, sem temor, ainda se lembrava de como tinha sido...

"_Uma pequena garotinha se aproximou do ruivo que derramava as lágrimas de desespero._

– _Por que está chorando? – perguntou a loirinha com os exóticos olhos brancos para o ruivo._

_O ruivo dos olhos que tinham uma cor esverdeada a encarou, a menininha tinha os cabelos loiros curtos bem bagunçados, os olhos brancos davam a primeira impressão de que ela sofria de cegueira, porém isso não era verdade._

– _Não devia estar aqui! – ele disse convicto entre soluços – Eu sou um monstro! Vou te machucar também!_

_Ela esboçou um singelo e inocente sorriso._

– _Monstro? Mas por que? Só por causa dessa areia que está te rodeando? – apontou a pequena sorrindo, ele assentiu com um leve aceno de cabeça._

– _Devia ter medo! Eu matei muitas pessoas! – disse ele ainda entre soluços e parecendo irritado com a presença da garota quase albina ao seu lado._

– _Eu não tenho medo de você. – disse ela sorridente ainda – Não quer me machucar quer?_

_Ele acenou com a cabeça significando um não._

– _Então nada vai me acontecer... – ela lhe transmitia paz, coisa que poucos conseguiam, a areia parecia se tornar menos selvagem perto dela – As pessoas também tem medo de mim, por causa dos meus olhos e do que escondo neles..._

_O ruivo encarou a menina sentada no pequeno balanço ao seu lado, ela brincava com o pé batendo-o no chão levemente, fazendo areia se levantar._

– _Como é seu nome? – ela disse sorrindo o encarando._

– _Ga-a-ara – ele ainda soluçava, tentando parar de chorar, a menina se levantou, gesto que foi repetido por ele._

– _Gaara, nome bonito! – ela olhou para o céu e encarou a lua, ao repetir o gesto, Gaara percebeu que a lua lembrava os olhos da menina, brilhantes e distantes._

– _Eu sou Kira! – ela disse voltando a vê-lo de repente, ele tentou sorrir, mas o choro ainda escorria de seus olhos, Kira o surpreendeu com um abraço._

– _Não chore, você não é um monstro, mesmo que eles digam, você só é especial, eu sei porque... também sou especial! – ela disse baixinho, sua voz era doce se ouvida mais de perto, Gaara retribuiu o abraço._

– _O-obrigado. – que sentimento era aquele? Como com seus plenos quatro anos de idade saberia dizer?"_

"_Já havia se passado um ano desde a primeira vez que Gaara vira Kira, eles se viam todo o dia, nunca se separavam, era difícil ver Gaara triste quando estava ao lado da loirinha, aquela que era o motivo da sua felicidade, encontrara nela um achado, um motivo para viver, por isso não aguentava mais se imaginar longe daquela menina que lhe apresentara o mundo._

_O cabelo da menina que antes não passava do pescoço agora caía até atrás dos ombros, não sabia que tipo de genética fazia seu cabelo crescer tão rápido, provavelmente viria de alguma coisa só dela._

_Ambos conversavam apreciando a lua, que aquele dia parecia mais brilhante._

– _Gaara, acho que vou embora... – dizia ela, assim que Gaara fitou as duas luas que Kira tinha no rosto, viu que estavam marejadas com lágrimas._

_Os olhos do pequeno ruivinho então imitaram os da amiga, ele sentiria falta se ela fosse, na verdade, ele não queria que ela fosse._

– _Como assim Kira? – o menininho disse choroso._

– _Eu tenho um pressentimento ruim Gaara, minha mãe está sempre falando no meu pai esses dias, acho que ele vai vir e me pegar, me levar daqui. – era a vez de Kira estar chorosa._

_Gaara não duvidaria de Kira, sua mãe era o oráculo de Suna, descendia de uma longe linhagem de mulheres com tais poderes que previam o futuro ou apenas com as atitudes das pessoas adivinhava o que aconteceria._

– _Você quer ir? – ele perguntou._

– _Não! – ela disse se virando rapidamente, deixando as madeixas douradas mais bagunçadas ainda – Acho que serei forçada a ir, eu to com medo Gaara!_

_Ela deixava as lágrimas caírem livremente pelo rosto angelical, Gaara não sabia o que fazer, ao ver a amiga sempre sorridente tão fragilizada, fez o que parecia certo, a abraçou, a menina surpresa com a atitude demorou um pouco para corresponder, mas quando o fez o abraçou com força, aquilo parecia um adeus._

_Kira deu um pequeno beijinho na bochecha de Gaara quando estava para sair, o menino ficou da cor de seu cabelo e ela esboçou um sorriso pela primeira vez aquela noite, foram juntos até a entrada da casa de Kira, lá quando Gaara se afastava, ele viu uns homens chegando, o maior deles tinha os cabelos negros compridos e os olhos brancos como os de Kira, quando viu eles se aproximando se escondeu para ver o que aconteceria._

_Os três homens usavam bandanas com um símbolo diferente do de Suna, demorou mas Gaara reconheceu, era o símbolo de Konoha, ele viu a mãe de Kira saindo com os olhos inchados e lágrimas ainda caindo, ele viu os homens levando Kira na marra e a menina berrando para sua mãe a ajudar, mas ele viu que Hikari não podia fazer nada, logo Kira desapareceu no horizonte, sabia onde ela estava agora... Konoha!"_

Gaara foi acordado de seus devaneios por Temari, que se aproximou vagarosamente.

– Gaara, é melhor descansar, já está tarde e amanhã chegaremos em Konoha para o Chunnin Shiken, devemos estar preparados – dizia ela calmamente.

– Sim... – ele disse seco como sempre – Eu entendo!

Gaara desceu do galho da árvore em que estava e se sentou no chão, ao lado de Temari, Kankurou e Amane, a mais jovem companheira de equipe de todos.

Ele estava indo para Konoha e sabia o que o aguardava lá, Kira estaria lá, imaginava que ela também tinha se tornado uma gennin, com aquele temperamento de quando eram mais jovens era transparente que a menina teria se tornado uma gennin, se virou e encarou a lua, os olhos dela ainda eram assim? Brilhantes e distantes?

– Kira, anda! Amarra essa bandana porque terá logo que encontrar sua equipe! – gritou Hiashi.

"Como se já não bastasse eu estar com ela aqui!" – ele pensou.

Kira olhou irritada para a porta do quarto, pelo visto Hiashi não gostava de ninguém, nem dela, Hinata ou Hanabi.

A bandana foi colocada na testa, a cor azul e o prata reluzente escondidos por baixo da franja grande e loira.

Kira não se vestia com as roupas comuns do clã Hyuuga, seus motivos era porque em primeiro lugar era uma filha bastarda da Primeira Família e em segundo lugar porque odiava seu clã, apenas Hinata era legal com ela.

As vestes eram algo que parecia um kimono por cima, ia até os joelhos e abria na cintura, era cinza escuro e com mangas comuns, as calças marrom escuras e sapatos no estilo de todos porém pretos, faixas escondiam o que ficava a mostra de seu braço e usava luvas sem dedos como as de seu sensei, Kakashi.

Ela olhou para as árvores de cerejeira que ficavam na parte de fora da casa, coincidiam com a janela de seu quarto, lá embaixo tinha um belo lírio roxo, a flor favorita de Kira...

– Vamos logo Kira! – gritou Hiashi.

– Já estou indo Hiashi-sama! – ela gritou raivosa saindo de casa sem mesmo se despedir, Kakashi estava preparando os quatro exaustivamente para o Chunnin Shiken... e ela se atrasava exatamente como seu sensei.

Kira chegou correndo ao local combinado, mas acabou atrasando mais ainda que Kakashi.

– Finalmente Kira-chan! – reclamou Naruto – Já estava ficando preocupado!

O loiro abraçou a amiga dos olhos perolados, eles se davam muito bem, por mais engraçado que fosse.

– Sabe muito bem que sou pior que Kakashi-sensei quando o assunto é tempo! – ela riu.

– Honestamente Kira-chan, irá acabar nos tirando do Chunnin Shiken se for sempre tão irresponsável – reclamou a garota dos cabelos róseos, Sakura, Sakura realmente não gostava de Kira, achava que a menina tirava quase metade das suas chances com Sasuke pelo jeito que ele às vezes elogiava as habilidades da Hyuuga, que nunca teve olhos pro Uchiha.

– E você irá acabar me matando de sono com a sua chatice! – respondeu a Hyuuga bastarda mostrando a língua.

Sasuke mantia a expressão fechada de sempre e Kakashi sorria um pouco acanhado com a situação dos alunos.

Assim que Kakashi terminou eles saíram em direção ao local onde aconteceria a primeira parte, então viram uma cena.

Um garoto mais velho, provavelmente indo prestar o Chunnin Shiken, ameaçando Konohamaru, o mascote de Konoha, aprendiz de Naruto, admirador de Kira.

– Hey você! – reclamou Naruto bravo – O que pensa que está fazendo?

Kira logo que viu o garoto meio que se lembrou daquele rosto todo pintado vagamente, atrás dele tinham uma garota loira com o cabelo preso por quatro rabinhos e outra com os cabelos verde-claros compridos lhe eram familiares... mas quem eram?

A briga verbal entre Naruto e o garoto continuava e só quando Sasuke surgiu em cima de uma árvore Kira percebeu quem eram, um garoto ruivo estava parado atrás de Sasuke, seria aquele... Gaara?


End file.
